


Beastly

by Babbysocks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Kevin Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbysocks/pseuds/Babbysocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan, a recent graduate of Yale, is attacked in her apartment and her old babysitters, the Winchesters, come to her rescue, and leave her with the 20 year old Kevin Tran, translating prophet. Will they like each other? Could they be friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blue and Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin lives, lots of swearing, Megan has a potty mouth but a baby face.

“Mandy, I can handle myself.” Megan sighed. “The place isn’t haunted, I promise you. The oujia board didn’t release an evil demon or anything, I promise.”

“But Meg, what if it did? I just saw that vase move, I promise! Just call your dad, he’s a ghost buster, isn’t he?” Mandy, Megan’s insistent roommate said, eyes wide in fright.

Megan rolled her eyes. “No. He’s busy, y’know, in New York while I’m here, standing in a salt circle.”

Mandy frowned, crossing her arms. “Those cute boys who came through said it’d ward off ghosts!”

“You mean Agents Page and Plant? They’re full of shit, and you know it.” Megan frowned, remembering the Winchester’s visit upon her father’s insistence.

\----------------

_“Right, you remember how to handle salt and holy water and all your prayers, right Meggy?” Dean grinned, obviously amused that her father was so worried about her._

_“Yes Dean, you smug asshole. I remember. How could I forget?” she replied, crossing her arms defensively. “After my last roommate got possessed and DIED, yes, I’d think I’d fucking remember.”_

_“Bit angry there, huh?” Sam replied, raising his eyebrows._

_“You can go now, Sammy. I’m fine, Manda’s fine, no deaths this semester and I still have my handgun in my bedside table. Leave.” She sighed, leaning against the doorframe. “Please. I’m not eight anymore, and neither of you are my guardian angel.”_

\----------------

It was then that Megan saw a shadow lurking around the corner of her shared apartment. Ghost or demon, she couldn’t tell, but her handgun was still in her bedside table but she had her phone, with the Winchesters on speed dial, as her father and Dean had insisted upon. They were currently working on a case in the next town over, so it wouldn’t be so bad calling them need be.

“What are you?” Mandy called, stepping out of the salt circle they were currently in, despite Megan’s screaming at her not to.

It was then that the creature, still unrecognisable, decided to strike, beginning to strangle Amanda Fitzgibbon with all of it’s might, until her face turned a dead blue, releasing her and waiting outside the salt circle for Megan to make a false move.

“…Fuck.” Megan breathed, pulling out her phone, finally recognising the being to be a vengeful spirit, much to her horror. She quickly dialled Dean’s number, or the one she knew he’d be using, and shakingly held the phone to her ear. “…Dean? Dean fucking Winchester answer your damn phone you smug fucking asshole!” she screeched, while the phone was still ringing.

After another minute, looking in the face of the killer of her best friend and roommate, Dean picked up his phone, sound casual, like they were researching. “Meggy? What’s up?” he asked, sounding confused that she’d called.

“…There’s a vengeful spirit and it just killed Manda and it’s WAITING for me you smug asshole so come and…kill it, please.” She muttered, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice as she spoke. “…Please. If I step outside this circle I’m dead, and my handgun is-“

“Okay, hold up, we’re on our way.” Megan heard the rustling of sheets of paper, and Sam’s voice asking what was wrong. “Just…stay in the damn circle, okay?”

She took a deep breath. “…Okay Dean.”

“Stay right fucking there, you understand me? If you move, Megan Robinson-Choi, you’ll be dead twice over.” He warned, just as she heard a door slam.

“Okay Dean.” She replied again, before hanging up and waiting, looking anywhere but at the ghost, who looked deranged, with cuts over its face and neck, still oozing.

After about ten minutes of this standoff, the Winchesters burst through her door, causing her to squeak.

They looked furious, like somebody had touched their most precious possession. “What the hell is this thing?” Dean asked, lips pursed as he does when he’s angry.

Megan spoke for the first time then. “I-I…think it’s the ghost of somebody who died in this apartment. This…this building’s the oldest…” she mumbled.

“…Sammy, check the walls.” Dean frowned, before shooting the ghost, getting it to vanish, before helping Megan’s shaking form out to his car. “Stay there. Don’t move. If anything comes out here, and it shouldn’t, scream bloody murder.” He told her, before heading back inside, putting salt at the door.

Megan curled up in a ball in the back of his Impala then, appreciating how familiar the feeling was. She’d been in this car before, sitting in the back with Sammy as a four year old, hauled onto them as her father searched for the creature her mother had become.

\----------------

_“Now baby girl, you need to stay with the boys while daddy’s away. Do you understand that?” her father had told her, handing her small body over to Dean, who saluted him playfully._

_“She’s safe with us, Mr Robinson.” He replied, as cocky as an eighteen year old could be while handling a four year old._

_Sam nodded, “Hey, Dean, hand her to me.” He nodded, taking the four year old from him and sliding into the backseat, Megan in tow._

_“She’s safe with us, Donny.” Dean nodded, climbing into the Impala himself, starting up the engine, causing Megan to let out a giggle._

\----------------

She’d known the Winchesters practically her whole life; they were like the brothers she never had, and never thought wouldn’t be there. When Bobby was hunting, she was left with the boys, who played with her and kept her entertained. She always liked Sammy more; he encouraged her to get out and do something different, go to college, get a job.

To be perfectly honest with herself, she did that for Sammy, because she knew he never could. She could drop her hyphenated name, change it, and escape. He never could.

It was about then that the boys came out, looking exhausted. “…We know it’s name. Just got to find the grave…you’re staying in the car.” Dean explained, looking exhausted.

“…I know Dean.” She sighed, rubbing her face, exhausted herself. “…Are you going to take me somewhere or just leave me here with a dead roommate?” she asked, running a hand through her hair.

“We’ll take you somewhere, don’t worry. You’ll be safe there.” Sam responded, calling somebody on his phone, talking to somebody named Kevin. “Yeah, she’ll just be there until it’s safe to go back to Yale-“

“Actually the semester finished and I’ve got my degree so-“ she interjected, before being shushed by Dean.

After Sam hung up on his phonecall, he turned to her, interested. “What’s your degree in, Meggy?” he asked.

“…Biomedical science.” She replied. “Wanted to be a doctor, help people, y’know.”

“…Interesting choice.” He smiled, leaning over and ruffling her newly-dyed hair. “When’d you dye it this colour, kiddo?” he asked.

“Eh…yesterday. Manda…Manda though it’d look nice.” She mumbled, closing her eyes.

He retracted his hand then. “Ah…sorry about that.” He sighed, turning back around.

It was a silent drive then, taking them to a graveyard, where Sam and Dean quickly found the bones of the spirit and burned them, taking a few minutes to talk privately.

“She’s grown up a lot, hasn’t she?” Dean sighed. “Still short though…five two, what a midget.”

“She is adopted, and Asian.” Sam reasoned, staring at the burning bones. “She wasn’t going to take after Donny.”

“I guess you’re right, she never was.” Dean frowned. “…Hard to believe we knew her when she was just three, all smiles and giggles. You really forget that, after what, sixteen years…”

“…We should get back to the car before you start crying about her being too young.” Sam laughed, beginning to head back to the car, where Megan was already asleep, having passed out from exhaustion in the back seat.

 


	2. The Impala Isn't As Interesting As She Thought

By the time Megan was awake, they’d already driven from Connecticut to Indiana, and they hadn’t really stopped. It was like they wanted to get her wherever they wanted her to stay as fast as possible.

“…Guys?” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. “I’m hungry…”

“You’re not eating in my baby.” Was Dean’s immediate, and predictable response.

Megan frowned. “…Do you want me to get even skinnier?” she asked, glaring at the back of his seat. He wasn’t so uptight about the car when she was little. Hell, he didn’t care about much but pretty girls when she was little. Sam was a little better; fifteen, studying or researching for John and Dean’s case.

Dean was an eighteen year old, cool and calm, forever a drifter. He seemed to have a soft spot for her though; she always theorised that she was just 1; cute in the puppy way and 2; too giggly and smiley not to love.

\----------------

_“C’mon Meggy, you have to go to sleep sometime…” Dean groaned, putting the restless four year old back into the shitty motel bed for the third time in ten minutes._

_“But Deeeeeeaaaan! I don’t wanna sleep!” she pouted, squirming and kicking._

_Dean frowned. “Sammy! She’s not cooperating!” he called, waiting for his younger brother to arrive in the room, which he did after a minute._

_“Megan Faith Robinson-Choi, get your butt into bed before we call your dad!” Dean frowned, crossing his arms as Sammy smiled and shook his head._

_“Meggy, how about we take a walk?” he asked, taking the small girl’s hand as she giggled._

\----------------

Megan sighed. “I’m not going to spill anything, Dean. I’m not four anymore…”

“Yeah? And how old are you?” he asked, glancing at her through the rearview mirror.

“Old enough to go to college and get a degree!” she frowned.

“Numbers.” Dean sighed.

She was silent for a moment. “…Eighteen.” She frowned.

“Thought so.” Dean replied, continuing to drive, entering the border to Illinois. “Well, you’re going to Kansas.”

Megan sighed. “Sam, tell Dean how stupid he’s being. I’ll be all alone there, I don’t know anybody!”

Sam shrugged. “That’s actually a good plan. And you won’t be alone. There’s a twenty year old, single prophet sitting where we’re taking you, and you’d be great company for him anyway.”

“…Sam! How could you!” she whined, sounding like a four year old again.

“You’re fourteen years too late for that to work, Meggy.” Dean sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Let’s stop at that motel.” He muttered, pulling into the parking lot of a shitty looking motel-6.

“It looks grungy…” Megan sighed, getting out of the car. “But it’s a bed…and I could use some sleep.”

Dean shrugged, following her. “Don’t use your real name, sweetheart.” He called after her, eyes drifting down her her shoes, which looked unbearably tall.

“…She wears leather now.” Sam noted, drawing up next to Dean, watching her retreating back. “I’m…didn’t she used to hate leather?” he asked, entering the door to reception, where Megan was already booking them a room, using her emergency card.

“…Three beds, all single, should be enough right?” she asked, spinning the keys around her index finger. “I think I need to talk to this guy you keep talking about, too, Sammy.”

“Ah…okay. Once we get to the room.” Sam muttered, pulling out his phone. He knew that Kevin was probably either asleep or bating Crowley, and he decided to bet on the former.

Megan grinned. “Good…we’re in room 203.” She replied, walking quickly to the room, unlocking the door easily. “I got one of the cleaner rooms. “

Dean nodded, setting his stuff down on the bed nearest to the door. “Doesn’t this bring back memories? Three of us, in motel rooms…well, Meggy as a whiny four year old who didn’t want to sleep.”

Megan pouted. “I wasn’t that bad, was I?” she asked, before remembering wanting to talk to the supposedly lonely 20 year old she was going to be staying with. “Sam, phone!” she frowned, holding out her phone.

The tall man handed her his phone, watching as she scrolled through his contacts, “What’s his name?” she asked, eyes trained on the phone.

“Kevin Tran, in there under Kev.” Dean replied, resting on his claimed bed already.

Megan quickly found him, sending the guy a text.

             |Sent: Kev, 11:34pm

             Hey, Kevin is it? I’m the girl Sam called you about, I just wanted to say hi before I get there

While waiting for a text back, she decided to claim the middle bed, deciding it was safer having Winchesters on both sides, as then they wouldn’t fight with her about her not being ‘safe enough’.

            |Received: Kev, 11:40pm

              Oh yeah, Megan right? The kid Sam used to babysit?

Megan frowned, tossing Sam a quick glare.

             |Sent: Kev, 11:41pm

               That’s me alright, except I’m 18 now, not 4

To that, she got an instant reply.

             |Received: Kev, 11:41pm

               Well then, I’ll welcome you to Casa del Boring when you get here :)

She didn’t respond to that, instead adding Kevin’s number to her own phone, quickly texting him just to make sure he had the number, already seeming to like this ‘Kevin’ guy as she settled into the frankly too small single bed, curling up before the sudden image of Mandy’s dead body flashed into her mind, too vivid for her to forget or ignore. She exhaled loudly, running a hand through her hair.

“What’s up Meggy?” Sam yawned, sitting up.

Megan frowned. “Keep seeing Manda in my head, that’s all. Blue and…dead.” She shuddered, closing her eyes slowly.

“Understandable…just wait until you crash.” Sam nodded, before rolling over.

She picked up her phone again, taking a couple of pictures of herself and of the boys, deciding to play in some of the apps she had, sighing softly. She eventually decided to take a picture to send to Kevin, picking the prettiest one she had.

                  |Sent: Kevin, 00:24am

                  That’s me right there. In all of my sleep-deprived glory :)

She waited anxiously for a text back, feeling her eyes begin to attempt to close. He texted back a few minutes later;

                  |Received: Kevin, 00:30am

                 I look forward to seeing you in person, once you’ve gotten some sleep. Ghost attacks                   aren’t fun, from what I’ve heard

She stifled a laugh, rolling onto her stomach, eyes still attempting to close.

                  |Sent: Kevin, 00:31am

                  Believe me, I’d know. Dealt with them since I was 3, maybe 4

She collapsed then, falling into her pillow, snoring softly.

\-------------------------------------timeskip

Dean had woken her up early that morning, bringing toasted sandwiches, eager to get back on the road, rushing everybody back to the Impala.

“We’ve got to get there soon, we’ve got a case in New Mexico and we’re due immediately after we drop you off.” He told Megan, who was dozing in the back seat as they left Illinois, and entered the top end of Missouri.

“So, Yale?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Megan shrugged. “I…wanted to do something new. Away from hunting…”

“I get it kiddo.” Sam nodded, “But why Yale?”

“…Well, you got Stanford, I wanted to go above and beyond.” She shrugged. “I just went for the Ivy League and hoped to hell I got it.”

“Why are you so competitive?” Sam asked, laughing quietly.

“I’m not competitive! You just…set the bar, in my dad’s eyes.” She replied. “If you could get to Stanford, I could get to the Ivy league, since I learned to read at three, thanks to you.”

Sam shrugged. “Never knew there was a bar to raise.”

She shrugged. “Well, Dean, how far is it now, since you’re desperate to get rid of me?” she asked, leaning back in her seat, stretching a little to reveal a sliver of her pale abdomen from under her croptop.

“100 miles, if that.” He replied gruffly. “…Put that away.” He muttered, glancing at her through the rear view mirror again.

 


	3. Cropped Leather

They eventually reached the drop-off point, taking her inside the bunker, as they called it, calling Kevin from his place at the library.

He came of course, more than a little shocked at the 5”2 girl with flaming red hair in front of him. “That’s not natural, right?” he asked, eying her suspiciously.

“…No, it’s not. It’s a fresh dye job.” She replied, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Right, where am I staying-?” she asked, turning around to see the door already shutting. “…Fucking Winchesters.” She sighed.

Kevin shrugged. “Well…we’ll sort something out.” He replied, running a hand through his hair.

“…Okay.” She shrugged, heading to the library, before Kevin could even attempt to stop her, finding where he was working on what seemed to be a tablet. “So, Kevin, what do you actually do in here? Is it really as boring as you say it is?” she asked.

“…I translate that tablet into English for the Winchesters and keep the place on lockdown…and I guess now I’m taking care of you until they get back…”

“I’m eighteen, not five. You’re not babysitting me.” She sighed. “How old are you, anyway?”

“Nineteen. Almost twenty.” He shrugged.

She nodded, raising an eyebrow. “…Mm…okay…” she sighed. “Still, where am I going to sleep?” she asked.

“Uh…you could sleep in Sam’s room until he gets back?” he shrugged, suddenly spotting the leather of her skirt, as Sam had the previous day. “Do you…usually wear stuff like that?” he asked.

She quickly brushed her skirt down, despite it not having moved. “Uh…mm…I…yeah.” She sighed. “Dean already lectured me on it in Missouri so…”

“Why were you in Missouri?” Kevin asked, looking slightly confused.

She yawned, bored. “Because we came from Connecticut, specifically New Haven.” She replied, stretching again. “I’m…gonna go watch some TV or something, try to get my mind off of what happened. You can join me if you want…since we’re going to be living together for god knows how long, I’d like to get to know you. At least a little.” She smiled, fiddling with the ends of her shoulder-length hair.

“Maybe later. Dean’ll kill me if I don’t translate this tablet.” He replied, watching her midriff. “…How do you know them, anyway? Sam was vague about how they’d know an eighteen year old…”

Megan shrugged. “Eh…They used to babysit me when I was little…like, three or four.” _‘Hell, even when I was twelve I’d see them…’_ she thought to herself.

“I wouldn’t pick them to do that sort of stuff-“ he replied, staring at her disbelievingly.

She smiled. “They were young. Sam was about fifteen, I’d say…he was always just a little more compassionate. He encouraged me to pursue my education, anyway.”

“Ah? College and stuff, yeah?” he asked, crossing his arms.

She nodded. “I went to Yale, biomedical science…wanted to be a doctor, but I guess that’s a long way off now…”

Kevin coughed at the mention of Yale, eyes wide. “Yale? How’d you get to-?”

“Worked hard, got Sam’s advice on how to get through high school while moving so often.” She replied, rubbing her neck. “I’m…gonna go watch TV now.”

Kevin nodded, quickly heading back to his translating, a little shocked, and more than a little curious. He decided not to press it though, thinking she’d be confused and tired anyway, since she came from Connecticut.

After about an hour of silence in the bunker, he decided to finally actually ask her. “Hey, Megan?” he called, pushing his chair back and stretching.

She came out of Sam’s bedroom after a minute, shirt a little ruffled, hiked up a little to show the tiniest sliver of skin. “Yeah? Is this about dinner?” she asked, yawning a little.

“Ah…no. How did you graduate?” he asked, feeling slightly stupid.

Megan frowned. “Really?” she sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I…saved up some credits from classes at the local community college in Atlanta and graduated early using those.”

“How old were you, considering you…graduated Yale?” he asked.

“Fifteen, sixteen, maybe? I don’t remember very well, anyway.” She shrugged. “Why so curious?”

Kevin shrugged. “Just curious…you should probably go nap, dinner’s a long while off. We’ll probably order pizza or something. One thing though, why were you in Atlanta?”

“I was in Atlanta because that’s where I decided to stay for high school while my dad took care of some…business in Oregon…” she coughed, rubbing her arms.

Kevin nodded again. “Ah…what kind of business?” he asked. He felt almost as if he were venturing into sensitive territory.

“I’d really rather not say, to be honest with you. It’s…kind of personal. You can ask Sam if you want. Or Dean. Just ask them.” She mumbled, turning around and heading back to Sam’s room, feeling more than a little awkward.

Kevin sighed, deciding to go back and translate, despite his not being able to concentrate properly, too many questions racing through his head. He could always just ask Sam or Dean, but he’d feel like he was prying…which he was, if he was honest with himself.

Meanwhile, Megan was textingSam, asking him a few questions about Kevin, and why a twenty year old wasn’t at college.

                     |Sent: Sammy! :D, 7:09pm

                       Why isn’t Kevin at college or something? He seems smart enough

She waited a couple of minutes, watching some historical drama on CW, before her phone buzzed.

                     | Received: Sammy! :D, 7:12pm

                       He’s a prophet and…he didn’t exactly take the exams he needed to to be considered

She stopped replying, feeling slightly guilty for, in her eyes, rubbing her degree almost in his face, tempted to apologise but feeling that it would be too weak. She decided to just live and let go, keeping her eyes trained on the screen, brushing her hair out of her face, almost regretting dyeing it such a bright colour, feeling as if it were just another memory of her now dead-on-the-floor-of-her-old-apartment roommate/best friend. She half cursed herself for not grabbing her friend, leaning back into Sam’s pillows, which were as comfortable as she expected them to be.

She felt stupid, like she should have done more. She knew there was a rumour about her former home being haunted, but she, not Manda, ever took it seriously enough to reconsider, which, upon hindsight, was the worst thing Megan could have done. She knew what Dean always said to her when she was looking at apartments; don’t go to the haunted ones. But it was so pretty…

\---------------------

_“Meggy, we’re just trying to keep you safe.” Sam sighed into the phone, finding the girl’s insistence on this particular apartment to be annoying at least._

_“But Sammy, it’s so pretty! All crowning on the walls and I haven’t seen a trace of any violent deaths or anything! Please?” she asked, and he could almost see her pouting._

_“Meggy…it sounds dangerous, but if you’re that set on it, let Dean come and take a look at it, okay?” he frowned._

\------------------

She would be the first one to admit, Sam was definitely right about the apartment. There was a ghost there, and a violent one, and now her best friend was irrevocably dead. Gone. Cold. Blue.

 


	4. Getting to Know You

After a while, Megan was asleep in Sam’s bed, curled into his covers. It felt almost like home to her, sheets twisted as she attempted to search for warmth.

Kevin came in eventually, “Hey, Megan?” he asked, leaning against the door frame, casually watching her writhe around. “Megan?” he sighed, beginning to shake the sleeping girl.

She opened her eyes, lifting a hand to rub at them. “What…?” she yawned, hair tousled and shirt a little higher than was PG, showing the lacy underwire of her bra, not that she noticed at all.

Kevin closed his eyes. “…Fix your shirt, please. I don’t want Sam kicking my ass or something…” he muttered, “But we have food, I ordered pizza and got it delivered so…” he said as he walked out, feeling thoroughly embarrassed despite how hard he tried to hide it.

He really didn’t want Sam or even Dean getting angry at him, not for this plucky eighteen-year-old who had too many secrets and not too many places to hide them. Her shirts were too cropped, her skirts were too provocative and it was a wonder she’d managed to stay so pretty being in contact with Sam and Dean.

But he supposed that was intentional. Make sure she didn’t enter ‘the life’, as Dean seemed to like calling it, make her pure of that kind of influence. To him, it seemed pointless; she knew already, didn’t she? What difference would it make if she wanted to follow them?

Interrupting his thoughts, Megan came out then, having changed into a longer, much less cropped shirt from the clothes Dean had managed to scrape together for her while she was sleeping in the back of his car.

“Hey, sorry about that…shirt thing.” She sighed, running a hand through her hair, tousling the bright orange strands. “I just didn’t notice.”

“It’s fine.” He replied, “Pizza’s this way.” He nodded, hoping he was following her as he walked towards where exactly he’d placed the circle of pure ecstasy.

She was, of course, watching his back and wondering how exactly he was that much taller than her.

He had a good few inches on her, standing at an impressive, at least to her, 5”8, which was a dwarf compared to Sam’s 6”4 but she didn’t mind. The sudden thought of running her hand through that tangled mess of black hair, but she quickly told herself off. _‘No, Meg, you don’t think that about people you just met, especially not if they’re cute, that’s got extra creep-points…’_ she told herself, gritting her teeth as the pair arrived at the pizza, Kevin taking a couple of slices and heading back to his desk area, beginning to work again, leaving Meg to take just one and pull out her phone, browsing her Facebook, among other places, such as her Instagram while she ate, getting the tomato sauce on the hand that wasn’t holding her phone, which didn’t bother her very much until she was finished with her slice of pizza.

Megan carefully put down her phone and began carefully licking it off, glancing around the room, obviously bored with her phone, and the twenty six different people who were asking where she was, and where Mandy was, all of which she promptly deleted, not quite feeling up to telling them that because 1; they could probably find her and 2; she hadn’t completely come to terms with the fact her friend, her best friend, was now lying cold on the floor of their shared apartment while she, Megan Robinson-Choi was sitting in a bunker filled with books and a particularly cute Asian boy who she decided she liked, at least as a friend.

Kevin, however, glanced up at her occasionally, wanting to make sure she didn’t choke or anything, but he knew that was really just a cover for wanting to watch her suck more tomato sauce off her fingers, which was…interesting, at least to him. In the most general sense of the word.

“Megan?” he sighed, stretching just that little bit. “How…did the Winchesters come to look after you?”

She bit her lip, “Uh…my dad used to have a lot of business with their dad and since they got left along too my dad figured…he could just leave me with them and they’d know how to take care of a three year old with separation anxiety.” She replied.

He nodded. “So…what’s your last name?”

“Robinson-Choi.” She nodded, crossing her arms. “I’m full Korean though, cross my heart.”

Kevin shrugged. “What’s with the English name then? Robinson?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was…uh…adopted when I was a baby by a guy, Donald Robinson and his wife, Elsa Choi. They named me Megan, but I have a Korean name too.” She replied. “I don’t remember Elsa very much. She left when I was two.”

“But then why do you-?” Kevin began, before Megan interrupted.

“I’d rather not talk about her much.” She frowned, closing her eyes. “She’s…still alive and all, but…she’s not quite what I’d call stable.”

Kevin was silent for a moment. “Sorry for prying, I’m just…curious.” He shrugged, flushing slightly.

She smiled a little. “Understandable, it’s a very compelling tale of adoption, deceit and ridiculous amounts of me, as a young child, being left with the eternally responsible Winchesters.”

“They’re not that bad. They feed you and give you something to do.” He replied, shrugging.

She gave him a lazy glance, before rolling her eyes. “They can’t do that when they’re bored teenagers who can’t have anybody over because a certain four year old would get antsy.”

“You sound like you were a handful.” He smiled, rolling up his sleeves.

“I was, believe me…” she sighed, leaning back in her seat. “Still a handful, really, considering the only reason I’m here is because I refused to listen to Dean about an apartment, and really, I never trust Dean so…” she sighed. “Sorry, rambling.”

Kevin shrugged. “It’s fine, really. I like listening to you talk. You mentioned something about a Korean name?” he asked, just wanting to keep her talking so she wouldn’t look so bored.

“Yeah, Choi Jinri. It means the truth, which is…oddly fitting.” She smiled, swinging her legs.

Kevin shrugged, standing up and shifting to a seat a little closer to her, wanting to hear her more clearly.

She flushed. “Winchesters don’t actually know that, and I’d…prefer it if you didn’t tell them, considering it’s a really…cultural thing, and it’s really only useful if I actually ever…go to South Korea…” she sighed, “Rambling again…sorry, I don’t usually…talk so much.”

“It’s fine.”


	5. Japchae

 

A couple of days had passed, mostly full of silence aside from the scribbling of Kevin’s pen on paper as he translated or the tapping of Megan as she typed on her phone, mostly texting Sam.

                                    |Sent: Sammy! :D, 11:51am

                                     When are you hillgiants coming back? I’m craving internet access and ANSWERS

                                    |Received: Sammy! :D 11:56am

                                     We’ll be back in a couple of hours, we’ll try to pick something up for you

She rolled her eyes, walking out into the library/Kevin’s unofficial office, running a hand through her hair, “…They better bring food…” she muttered, her boots making a small clacking sound as they made contact with the wooden floor, which alerted Kevin to her presence.

“I wholeheartedly agree there.” He muttered, still attempting to focus on translating.

She sighed. “You’ve been working on that for like…six hours today. Take a break or your head might explode.” She frowned. “I’d know, I’m an almost doctor.”

“Almost. You never studied post-graduate medicine-“ he started, before glancing up to see her glaring and looking very upset.

“Yeah, and I never will. This is what happens when you listen to Dean ‘Holy Man’ Winchester.” She hissed, brushing her hair back before sitting at the other end of the table, looking very frustrated. “Happened to Sam too.” She mumbled, slumping over, trying not to get too upset.

“Hey, hey…I…” Kevin muttered, cursing himself internally. “It’s…it’s okay…?” he said, incredibly uncertain of how she’d react, a little glad that she didn’t, just remaining slumped at the table.

He decided to leave it alone, attempting to return to his work, but he found her presence slightly, or rather, very distracting. “…Are you okay there?” he asked, getting up and going over, poking her shoulder a little to make sure she was still alive.

It was that moment that Dean and Sam Winchester decided to waltz through the door, thankfully with actual food, which, to everybody’s surprise, also didn’t rouse Megan, who stayed slumped over, not reacting even when Sam decided to place down her old laptop from her old apartment.

“We decided to head back and get it for you, since it seemed to mean so much to you.” He smiled, sitting down in the seat next to her. “…Kevin, what’s wrong with her?” he asked, turning to the Asian barely-teen.

He bit his lip. “She…went on a rant and hasn’t moved since she finished.” He replied softly, watching her worriedly, as if she’d just explode if anybody got too close.

“Who did she rant about?” Dean asked, walking over, beer in hand.

Kevin took a deep breath. “Oh, she was ranting about…her phone not picking up wifi down here properly or something. Nobody in particular.”

Dean shrugged. “If…you say she’s okay, I guess she is.” He sighed. Kevin could tell he didn’t believe him, but he was thankful that Dean had the sense not to make him explain.

Megan shifted after a couple of minutes, grasping at the ends of her shirt, which ended just above her elbows. “Is the food here?” she asked, looking very frustrated but also vaguely thankful for any kind of food except pizza and Chinese. She was incredulous that she couldn’t even order in some japchae, which was her favourite. She also would have killed for some ramen, but that was beside the point.

Sam smiled. “Atta girl. We’ve got burgers.”

She groaned, lifting her head. “Ugh…would have killed for some japchae-“

“Well, I can’t get something that I don’t know how to pronounce.” Dean called, causing Megan to groan again.

“It’s literally just noodles made from potatoes! I would have kill for jajjangmyeon too!” she frowned, sitting up straight. “Or even just…ramen or something! Something actually…nutritionally sound!”

“We’ll try next time, okay? It’s…hard to get stuff like that outside of California, and you’re in Kansas.” Sam reasoned, patting her back.

She nodded, “Okay, sure…” she muttered, standing up and getting her food, “Did you get barbeque sauce?” she asked, before finding it in one of the bags and hurrying off with it, making Sam chuckle a little.

“You’re still like an eight year old.” He muttered.

She frowned, elbowing him in the stomach. “Am not. I’m eighteen, with a degree in biomedical science. Definitely not eight.”

“Could have fooled me.” He replied, shifting to the middle of table while Megan began to eat, occasionally glancing up at Kevin, who also had a container of barbeque sauce and was using it in much the same manner, with the exception of Megan occasionally dipping her fingers in the container and licking it off, just liking the taste of it.

Apparently, this was very distracting for Kevin, which he found to have become a trend; she was just distracting in general, with her cropped shirts, loud miniskirts and boots, and her loud hair which was bright enough to distract him forever.

It wasn’t like he minded, anyway. She was nice to look at, regardless. She had shoulder length hair, a heart-shaped face, nice eyes, and honestly, an amazing looking little mouth.

“Kevin, you’re staring.” Dean whisper-yelled at him, as Megan was busying herself with turning on her computer.

“N-no I wasn’t, I swear…” Kevin muttered, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from her and back to his food, as she peeked over her computer at him, finding his embarrassment endearing.

It was then that there was a loud yell from below, causing Megan to squeak, although there wasn’t a reaction from anybody else.

Actually, they laughed at her for being startled, which caused little miss Megan to pout.

“Well then, what the fucking hell was that?” she asked, glaring at them. “Is this place haunted? Because if it is, you better get the keys to that damn car and drive me the hell out of here-“

Sam chuckled again. “It was just Crowley.”

“And who the hell is Crowley?” she asked.

“Funny you should mention hell, since he’s the king and he’s also our friendly neighbourhood demon.” Kevin sighed lazily, stretching, revealing a slither of skin that Megan watched distractedly.

“…A-ah, so they’re keeping a demon in the basement?” she muttered, “Good to know they didn’t tell me that.”

“It would have freaked you out, or alternately you would have asked questions.” Dean shrugged.

Megan frowned. “Good to know I’m the youngest and least trusted, too...as usual…”

“Don’t get all mopey about this, it was for your own safety-“ Dean began, before Sam called him over to his computer, thankfully to inform him of a job, just to get him out of the bunker while Megan calmed down.

“Alright kids, we’re on a job tomorrow.” Dean grinned. “Witches.”

Megan frowned. “I want to go too.” She sighed, crossing her arms.

Dean glanced at her. “…No. Never. Not in a million years.”

Megan groaned. “Dean, you never let me do anything! I can handle a gun, and I’m charming enough for both of us!”

“You’re not old enough to pose as an agent, so no.” he frowned.

Megan glared. “No, but I’m old enough to write for the local paper, meaning that I can act like press! Plus they’re more likely to tell me things because I’m…”

“Delicate and pretty, all flowery and shit. No. Witches will break you.” Dean replied.

She crossed her arms, glancing at Sam. “Who said? I did room with a witch in my first year at Yale. She was fine, you just can’t get on their bad side, which I won’t, I promise!”

Sam spoke up then. “Who’d keep Kevin company?”

“I’m sure Kevin’s sick of me distracting him all the time anyway.” She replied, looking triumphant, as Kevin nodded, pretty sure he would eventually have to find some alone time anyway.

Dean sighed. “Fine. But one toe out of line and you’re in the motel room.” He replied, not sounding very happy about bringing her along.

She grinned. “Thank you! I promise, you won’t regret it, I swear!” she giggled, hugging Sam and then Dean, which surprised everyone, including Dean himself.

“Just make sure you text me sometimes.” Kevin shrugged. “So I know you’re still alive.”

She nodded, saluting. “Got it! What should I pack, Dean?” she asked the older male.

“…Professional clothes? Suit if you’ve got one.” He replied, waving her off.

She frowned. “What about…a nice blouse and a skirt? I don’t own any suits, and women don’t generally…do suits.”

“Close enough.” Dean sighed, beginning to read about the case while Megan went off to pack, having dumped her stuff in Sam’s bedroom, seeing as there hadn’t been a place set up for her yet.

She mostly packed plain skirts and blouses, making sure she packed her leather one, which was her absolute favourite because it made her feel like a complete badass while wearing it.

It was then that Kevin came in, “Hey, I’ve got a question.”

Megan turned. “Okay then, shoot.”

“…Why do you wear so much leather?” he asked, taking a step towards her.

She shrugged. “I uh…don’t actually know. I…guess it just makes me feel powerful.” She replied. “Or something lame like that.”

 

 

 


	6. Enter Angel

Megan, currently, was bored, sitting in the back of the Impala, as Dean and Sam talked about the case they were to be investigating; Texas City, Texas, where all a local school’s parents were being found dead or in shock, particularly the attractive ones, who turned up looking very young and dead. Suspected witches.

Megan wasn’t quite as interested as she should have been, staring at her phone. “So is there anything I can actually do, or…?” she asked boredly, letting out a sigh.

“We’ll let you know.” Dean muttered, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“Fine.” She muttered, crossing her arms. “Are there any clubs or anything?” she asked.

“I don’t suggest them, all the vics have been found near nightclubs, pale and young. You might be a target, considering…well, you.” Sam muttered.

She groaned. “Ugh…I could be bait, y’know.”

“No, that’s a stupid idea.” Dean frowned, glancing at her in the rear view mirror, obviously still bitter about her coming at all.

She glared at him. “If I’m going to be here I might as well be actually helpful, rather than just a nuisance, so let me help you!” she replied.

“Fine, bait. Whatever.” Dean muttered, “Just be decent.”

“Definition of decent?” she sighed, spotting a hotel.

Dean pulled in, “Sam, tell her while I go book us a room.”

“Book us two!” she pouted. “I’m not sharing with you two-“

“My hunt, my rules.” Dean replied quickly, before racing out of the car.

Sam shook his head. “He’s just worried about you. You did get attacked by a ghost a week ago.”

“I didn’t get attacked, Manda did.” She mumbled, casting her gaze downward. “Besides, I…need my privacy at the moment. Crowding me will make it worse, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know that, but Dean’s…you know what Dean’s like.” Sam replied, before going quiet as Dean informed them that he’d booked them one room with three beds, much to Megan’s disgust.

“Are you sure you want to be sharing a room with an eighteen year old?” she frowned, crossing her arms as she left the car. “We’re weird. Besides, how are you going to explain yourself if I catch you watching porn or something, huh?”

“I won’t. You’re big enough to understand the concept of needs.” Dean shrugged, leading the trio to a large room with three beds and a spacious area for relaxing.

Megan huffed. “Fine, but I’m taking the bed-“

“In the middle.” Dean interrupted her.

She scoffed. “You’re not my dad, Dean. And besides, I’m an adult-“

“An incompetent one. Middle bed.” He frowned, crossing his arms.

Oh, great, another face off. Just what Megan needed right now-

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway, the sound of wings fluttering filling Megan’s ears, before her own sudden scream.

“What the fucking hell is that-“ she screeched, before her eyes managed to find the dark-haired man’s face. “Who the hell is that-is that a harpy? You guys told me those weren’t real-“

“I am an Angel of the Lord.” The man frowned, looking confused.

Megan turned to look at Dean. “…Told me those weren’t real either. What next, are you going to tell me that Kevin’s actually a fox spirit sent from God to cleanse the world of my innocence?”

Dean frowned. “Cas, this is Megan, Megan, this is Cas. Angel of the Lord, meet recent graduate and our current third wheel.”

Megan rolled her eyes, holding out her hand for Cas to shake. “Pleasure.” She muttered, distrustful of Cas.

He took it carefully, obviously distrustful of her as well.

She turned back to Dean. “You’re going to explain this to me later, and if you skip any details, you’re going to WISH you left me back at the bunker, you understand me-!” she growled, dumping her bag on the middle bed and pulling out her phone, texting Kevin.

                               |Sent: Kevin, 6:25pm

                               Can you tell me who the hell ‘Cas’ is? He just turned up

She waited a couple of minutes, resting her head on the headboard of her bed, before there was a chime and a vibration.

                              |Received: Kevin, 6:27pm

                              You mean Castiel? He’s an angel of the lord, he and dean have a bromance going on

She frowned. “Ah. Well then, I hope we get along, Castiel!” she shrugged, as Castiel glanced at her warily.

“I’ve never seen her with you before.” He told Dean.

“…She’s been at college for the last couple of years, and she recently graduated.” Sam shrugged. “She was around a lot more when she was younger, younger than fifteen.”

“Oh, so she was the young one?” he frowned, glancing at her again.

Megan looked up. “That’s me, Cas. The name’s Megan, I urge you to use it.”

“She prefers Meggy.” Dean sniggered, causing her to look up.

“Dean, you asshole! No, it’s Megan!” she frowned, pulling her bag towards her and getting out a balled up pair of socks, throwing it as hard as she could at him. “Don’t listen to him, he’s just being mean to me.” She pouted.

“You’re too old to pout like that and get away with it, Meggy.” Dean grinned, before a serious look took over his features. “We should probably get started on this case.”

Megan shrugged. “Do research now, wait for the next murder so you look less like hunters and more like actual agents. Makes more sense.” She replied, as she turned on the TV, which was playing the local news.

“A sixth shocking murder was discovered an hour ago, and a police perimeter has been set up. It is suspected that the murder is part of a recent string through-out the city, of young attractive people, particularly around the nightclub scene. Yuna Tashimura on the scene.”

Dean shrugged. “Suit up then, sunshine.”

Megan groaned, digging in her bag again, finding a nice blouse and a skirt, along with some of her nicer heels. “Fine. Wait for me, this might take a couple of minutes.” She sighed, heading to the bathroom, and changing into the nicer clothes and making her hair look just that little bit nicer, which took more than the prescribed couple of minutes, much to Dean’s annoyance.

She stepped out eventually, however. “Let’s get going then.” She sighed, holding back a yawn.


End file.
